Crack the Sky
''Crack the Sky" is the 5th mission in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Aguire tasks the 4 exiles of Bad Company to bring down a satellite containing info on Aguire's research. Flynn provides limited support here, as the area becomes too hot with Mil-24 helicopters, Vodniks and foot troops all trying to stop Bad Company, and later, trying to take out the satellite. The team push up to the satellite station, using the broken French equipment to good use. They then acquire a Jeep, and rush to the point that Sweetwater has set as the location that the satellite will crash at. Objectives *Clear the LZ *Flank the .50 cal *Take the uplink station *Acquire a vehicle *Get to the crash point. Walkthrough The player starts in Flynn's Blackhawk Helicopter, and is tasked with clearing out an LZ. RPG troops are the player's primary concern, followed by Machine Gunners and then other infantry. The once the LZ is clear, the helicopter lands on a roof, when a Russian tries to attack Sweetwater with his rifle, who responds by smashing him off of the roof to his death. After the player gets off the helicopter, the squad moves up a hill, before being ambushed by a Russian on a .50 cal machhine gun. The player is told to flank it, and can easily do so by walking up the road to the left. A couple of Russian soldiers slide down a slope in front of the player, and can be taken out easily with a 40mm grenade or with an assault rifle. The sniper on the hill should be the player's primary concern after disposing of the .50 cal gunner. Kill him, and take his T-88 sniper rifle. The player should then take out the rappelling soldiers arriving by helicopter and any reinforcements on the ground. After this, the player should head right, take the C4 from the boxes and use that (or a knife) to enter the satellite control building. Move quickly towards the satellite controls, and press the circle/B button to access the controls. In the cutscene that plays, Sweetwater brings down the satellite and tells the squad that they have to 'get the data server from inside that thing' and gets some inquisitive stares from the rest of the squad. The team then moves to find a vehicle in a nearby village, but they have to fight through heavy resistance to get to it. Haggard here suggests that the team should 'get off of the streets', and the best course of action is to do just that. Once the enemy resistance has been eliminated, the player gets in a 4WD buggy and drives towards the satellite crash site. The player should avoid enemy resistance and get to the objective as fast as possible, especially on harder difficulties, where the Vodnik and Quad Bike gunners are uncannily accurate. When the player reaches the objective, a cutscene plays, and the satellite crashes. Level Ends. Category:Bad Company 2 Levels Category:Singleplayer Levels